Lo imposible Anakin Skywalker Y Tu
by Arether
Summary: Lo imposible significa que no puede ocurrir. Lo imposible significa que jamás va a pasar. Lo imposible significa que hay barreras. Lo imposible significa que está mal. Lo imposible significa enamorarse de quien no debes. Lo imposible significa que no se pueda intentar a ser posible.


En el planeta Naboo habitan dos civilizaciones: los pacíficos humanos conocidos como naboo y los gungan. Ambos guardaban las distancias entre ellos hasta la batalla de Naboo. En las verdes llanuras de Naboo eran interrumpidas solo por colinas, frondosos bosques y bellas cascadas de agua cristalina y lagos o pantanos de densa profundidad donde los gungans habitan. Este planeta es pacífico por naturaleza, ambas civilizaciones desechan la guerra, abogando solo por la paz y el arte.

Alrededor de la ciudad de Theed, se encontraban grandes y hermosas cascadas, formando directamente un largo y cristalino rio de mucho, que conectaba a uno de los tantos océanos del planeta. Y muy cerca de la cascada, se encontraban 3 hermanos disfrutando y divirtiéndose.

- ¡Allá voy! – una silueta femenina vista desde arriba, salto desde un acantilado mientras hacía volteretas en el aire y por último, entrando al agua en picada. La chica, a quien de nombre es de Lygwen Solace, salió del agua con un traje de baño rojo que cubría sus partes esenciales un tanto formadas para su edad de 14 años, con su cabellera a la mitad de la espalda y anaranjada con rulos en las puntas y unos ojos tan intensos como el color jade, haciendo conjuntos su piel blanquecina. Siendo al menor de tres hermanos.

- ¡Wujuu! ¡Eso sí estuvo bueno hermana! – Kader Solace es el hermano del medio, con 16 años. De cabello castaño, ojos jade, piel blanquecina, alto y de musculatura media.

- Chicos, miren la hora que es. Debemos ir a casa para cenar.

- De acuerdo, Jean – Jean Solace, es el hermano mayor, de 18 años. De cabello negro, con ojos jade, piel blanquecina, alto y musculoso.

Los tres hermanos se pusieron sus ropas, ya que andaban en traje de baño, y una vez echo, emprendieron su caminata hacia su hogar. Mientras andaban por un escaso bosque, la pelirroja noto como una nave pequeña para una sola persona, se acercaba hacia naboo. A los diez minutos llegaron a Theed, donde vivían junto a sus padres. A la mitad del camino, Lygwen se detuvo, pudiendo observar que en un callejón, como un ladrón robaba en una tienda de joyas. Gwen retrocedió lentamente sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta, para después salir corriendo en dirección a donde se fue aquella persona. Logro darle alcance en un callejón angosto. Izquierda, derecha. Derecha, Izquerda.

- ¡Alto allí! – le grito Lygwen. - ¡Detente! – el ladrón solamente miro hacia atrás y gruño, acelerando el paso, con Gwen haciendo lo mismo.

Un callejón sin salida. El sujeto escalo el muro con agilidad, pero la de la chica, fue aún mejor, haciéndoselo fácil. La persecución siguió. Con ambos cansados pero oponiéndose a detenerse, no tenían otra opción más que correr. Y de nuevo, un callejón sin salida, pero esta vez, el muro era imposible de subir, menos para ciertas personas.

- Ya te tengo rata asquerosa – gruño molesta la chica.

- Ja, ¿Crees que podrás hacerme algo, mocosa? Soy más fuerte que tú.

- Oh, ¿Eso crees? – Lygwen alzo su brazo, y el poder de la fuerza salió de su mano.

El sujeto se elevó, soltando la bolsa con las joyas. Gwen tiro al sujeto contra una pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Cerca de allí había unas cuerdas y las ato en las muñecas y piernas. La chica agarro la bolsa, y con su poder lo elevo. Trepo ágilmente los muros y salto de techo en techo, hasta llegar a la plaza central. Allí los guardias buscaban al ladrón que robo las joyas, Gwen tiro al sujeto, despacio, con la bolsa a un arbusto cercano, y se escondió. Los guardias lo vieron, y lo arrestaron. La chica, satisfecha con su trabajo, bajo del techo y se fue a su casa caminando tranquilamente. Dentro de unos minutos, ya había llegado a su hogar.

- ¿En dónde estabas? – pregunto su madre, Anaria, idéntica a su hija.

- Emm… por allí – contestó la chica.

- ¿Cómo que por allí? ¡Jovencita, te estoy hablando!

- ¡Aagghh! ¿Qué mamá? – Lygwen la miro, su madre tenía una mirada severa, como diciendo que le dijera la verdad de que estaba haciendo y en dónde. Eso fastidio demasiado a la chica, así que suspiro pesadamente.

- Hubo un robo en la plaza.

- ¡¿No me digas que tu…?!

- Si mamá. Tuve que hacerlo, pero tranquila, nadie me vio.

- Oh, Lygwen, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien te ve?

- Pero nadie lo hizo.

- ¿Pero que hubiera sucedido si lo hubieran hecho? Te llevarían ante los Jedai, y te alejarían de aquí.

- ¡Ya mamá! No podrás apartarme por siempre de mi destino.

- ¡¿Y cuál es tu destino?! ¡¿Morir en batalla?!

- ¡Mantener la paz, y ayudar a quienes lo necesitan! ¡Siempre he hecho y sentido eso! ¡Me arriesgo a que me vean aquí para poder expandir mi ayuda! ¡Es inevitable que me apartes de mí futuro!

- ¡¿Y cuál es tu futuro?! ¡Los jedai no tienen futuro alguno! ¡Solo la muerte!

- ¡Pues moriré ayudando a otros! ¡Es mi destino y así será siempre!

- ¡Pues te apartare de ese destino mientras pueda!

- Pues disfrútalo. – suspira - Porque siento que no será por mucho.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Algo presiento, madre. Mis días en Naboo están por terminar.

- ¡No digas eso! – grito su madre. Lygwen se da vuelta, y camina hacia el balcón de la sala, Anaria la sigue. En eso, la pelinaranja menor, vio como salía del híper espacio una pequeña nave. Ese sentimiento de que no iba a quedarse en Naboo por mucho tiempo se hizo más fuerte a ver aquella nave. Suspiro, y se fue a su habitación sin nada más que decir.

A la mañana siguiente, Lygwen se levantó con un extraño presentimiento, miro la ventana y el cielo estaba azul, cuando de repente, una nave salió del híper espacio, no era de la república, si no de los separatistas. Eso alarmo a Gwen, quien se vistió y salió rápidamente.

- ¿A dónde vas si se puede saber? – pregunto su padre, Kerim Solace, de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

- Amm, voy a pasear… por… allí, je. Adiós. – y se fue.

Camino y miro detalladamente todas las calles y personas en Theed, no había nada fuera de lo normal, ninguna actividad extraña, solamente el nerviosismo y temor de la gente en sus rostros, se notaba que habían visto la nave separatista. Así que Lygwen, sin dudar, fue a la entrada de la ciudad y de la casa más cercana, subió al techo y pudo divisar a al menos mil droides. Esa fue la alerta. Siguió en el techo hasta su llegada. Y cuando llegaron, los ciudadanos se aterraron, corrían o se escondían en sus casas, las maquinas disparaban por todos lados, y se dividían para cubrir terreno.

- Dividanse, Tomaremos la ciudad.

**¡CHICOS! Si quieren seguir leyendo la novela de Anakin Skywalker & Tu, te invito a leerlo completo en mi Wattpad (recién iniciando)**

**ENLACE: 69078476-lo-imposible-Anakin Skywalker-% 26-losis**


End file.
